She guides us
by shadyfai
Summary: The goddess s are many. Each one having a task. Often times servants are chosen not because of there ability. But there devotion. Rated M for swearing among other things. this coexist in the discord universe Come check it it out. Its better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot. This A story that coexists with Discord. You don`t have to read the other To get this one. But it will make some references to it here and there.I`m hoping to write the next chap if there a bit occ. I try to keep them in but well it doesn't`t always work like that. This is unbetaed. so forgive any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Shifting in my seat I feel restless. Unable to shake the feeling that I am begin watched. Its felt that way for awhile for the past few weeks or more. It was not in a creepy manner or nature From what I could tell it was more...as If was soothing and calming. As if nothing bad was going to Happen to me so long as who ever was watching kept doing so. Of course this irritated me even more. Even Angeal and Sephiroth have noticed my shitty mood. I had been snapping at more of the underlings 2nd clas and the 3rd class. As well as any one else unfortunate enough to cross my path. Even My fan club has been posting about short fuse as of late. Attributing to some sort of bad break up, or something equally ridiculous.

My dear friends apparently decided I needed to let off some steam in order to get some of whatever was bothering Me off my chest. So this lead to the three of us sparring in the VR room. Where I was sitting on the pipes and boxes on top of the sister simulation ah the nostalgically feeling of it. How many times did we sneak off and come here to this specific simulation? It was soothing in its own way for the familiarity of it.I pull out my copy of loveless and begin to read. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take it to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest." I could feel Angeal next to me with his arms crossed. Sephiroth was on the main canon letting the breeze slide over him. That odd feeling I have had for the past few weeks came back but seemingly stronger. Irritating me all the more because I could not pinpoint where it comes from or why I`m feeling it.

Suddenly something I haven`t felt before is pulling at me. Not in a harmful way. But like gentle fluttering Of wings shifting the air. I close my eyes briefly at the odd feeling. When I open them again. I notice I no longer am on the sister ray. Or any where in the VR room. But that's not possible. I know for a fact I had not left. I get up from sitting. Putting my left arm out to touch the VR settings the room should bee set in. Not how it looks now. Although this place looked like no place I had ever seen before. It had tall cliffs covered with bits of moss, with ruin look structures crossing between the cliffs. With patch of green grass having giant gash likes fissures slicing threw on the ground with small paths weaving threw heading off some where. As bits of sun light and shadow played along the cliff walls and along the ground, The air was scented with something I had never smelled it fruity? Or perhaps flowery? Maybe it was a mix, or something. It was odd I could not place it.

Noticing the from the corner of my eye some one I turn. "Who in the name of the Goddess are you? And how did you get in here?"Frowning slightly because I could not sense their presents. I was a 1st class solider for crying out loud. But I couldn't`t sense a little girl. But something was strange about her. She had on an white dress that at the bottom it changed to a blue. Around the neck line it was done in beads. A matching necklace of colorful bright chunky beads was around her small neck. Her arms where wrapped in bits of leather. With a head dress that connected to a veil. Her hair was silver blueish. And her eyes so intently staring at me were soothing green. They held little or no emotion. At lest that from what I could tell. Afraid she had not heard me. Perhaps she was deaf or a mute? I was going to restate or ask. When she parted her lips.

"If they believe strongly enough they can sense me. When I gaze Upon them." She said in a soft voice. "I go by many names. Paddra Nsu Yeul is one of them. But such a name... it was given to me long ago. I am here because of you. You have called out to me." He stood there bewildered by this girl. He doesn't`t know her nor does he recall ever supposedly calling for her. Not having met her before now. This girl ah Yeul was it? Obviously lost her fucking mind. In cases like this its best to gentility steer the crazies into not harming you or them self's. Mainly themselves in this case. He noticed She had a small smile on her face. "You can believe , that I am crazy to you`re hearts desire. But you did call out to me. You see I am the Goddess. One of many in fact. I happen to be the one of Gifts, Life, Death, and Rebirth. When you so passionately read from the book you always carry... It calls out. And sense I am one who deals with Mortals, It is to me whom it calls out to the most. It is not limited to just the book, It is you`re true belief in the goddess that is what seeks me out as well." He was slightly alarmed cause he know he didn't`t say anything about thinking she was crazy. Could she read minds that was impossible. Wasn't it? But oddly he couldn't`t shake the feeling of knowing what she was saying rang far to true.

He asked her "Well what sort of gifts does a goddess have or for that matter give?" he wanted to know slightly curious. If this was a ruse he at lest wanted to be amused by what she could think of on the spot. Her eyes only shining in seriousness she replied in the same soft but airy voice. "I am able to see the future, and can guide those who are in need down the correct path. Just because I am a goddess does not mean my eyes can see all. I am limited and unable to see the past if I do not already know it. I protect the souls of those who are yet to be born, those who have died till they can be reborn if they so desire. As for the gifts I can give... There are boundless in possibility."

Thinking over what she had said. Now wanting to know if she really was what she claimed. Why him would she pick. Not that I`m undeserving or anything. But a goddess can have anyone they want really. It just makes me wonder why me out of all the people on Gaia. "Yeul..." She smiled . " It is because you believe when others do not. And from that belief is how I began to be called by you. I have decide because of that And why no other would do. And the scent you could not place earlier is a special flower called ghost rose." She produced a flower that simmered and glowed. Unlike anything I have ever seen the smell from earlier getting stronger at the appearance of it. "It`s time you have to go for now, We will meet again." She slowly started walking to me with a slight limp to it. I wondered about it. Closing my eyes as I feel her place the ghost rose in my hand. I smile at the scent.

Opening my eyes I see Sephiroth and Angeal in the same spots as before. Only they look at me very oddly. Sephiroth had an odd look cross his face. I don`t pay any mind to it as I get up from wear I was sitting. Feeling a sense of ease I had not in weeks."When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." I felt compelled to say it. I clutch the rose that is hidden in the pages of my book. "Well I hate to cut this short, But I just remembered I had some where to be in a little while. Shall we try again some other time?" I don't wait for a replies. As I deactivated the VR simulation and walk out the door.

I head to elevator so I can get to solider floor. So that I might be able to get my apartment sooner. When I pass Tseng on the way. I over hear him giving some orders to a few of his Turks "According to Rude, Reno has been acting rather odd. I want all of you when you not on a Mission to keep an eye on his actives..." I pass into the elevator frowning at what I heard. It `s not everyday that one of the Turks goes around issuing such orders. Shrugging it off for now. After all what business does a solider have with Turk affairs. But for some reason it unsettles me. Hitting the button for the solider floor. Watching as the doors close with a light Whooshing sound. Heading to the wall. I hold the flower in between the my fingers in the semi closed book. Keeping my fingers in between the the pages to keep it from getting pressed. But also hiding it from the prying eyes who would try to glance at it.

As I lean against the wall of the elevator. I think about the brief look on Sephiroth`s face when I had just before I departed. It was not a look I was used to seeing on my friends face and I could not place it. was he perhaps disturbed, concerned scared? If he was what could make him so. I never seen him look like that in all the years I have known him. It was to say they very least odd. I would have to ask him about it. But right now I had to get to my apartment and place this rose some where away from prying eyes. Why I felt the need to do this. I really have no clue. I just new that it was something that would never be found on Gaia. If some one should find it in possession they would question where I got it. I had no answer for them that would not make them think I was not fucking insane. No thank you I didn`t want to end up in some padded room. Or worse the labs. Cause they would think I had Mako poisoning. And having possible fits causing me to see things. The Soft ding of the bell indicating we had reached the correct floor, Brought me out of my musing. I walk out of the elevator making my way down the hall. Heading to the housing section of the solider floor to the apartments. It something only the 1st class one`s received . I go to my apartment punch in my code and swipe my key card. The door opening a faint beeping, fallowed by soft whoosh. I head into my apartment. A soft air locking noise could be heard as the door closed. That only enhanced 1st classes would be able to hear.

* * *

Oh quick note I might be un able to write some updated for either story for a few days. Cause well my grandparents are in from out of state but I shall try to get to it as soon as possible.

and sorry my story's are not all that long I find it harder to stay in tuned with the mused for them. And to keep the flow of the piece for a long time.

If you wish to review. Go head I will only respond to those who can word theirs with out trying out right rude about it. I do hope you enjoy the things I make as much as I do making them.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2 she guides us Sorry for the very long delay in putting this chap up.  
but I had some difficulty deciding what way I wanted to take it. hopefully you will like what i plan to do

* * *

(Sephs Pov)

Closing my eyes I can see here standing there. Her gaze unwavering. It was calming and reassuring. So serious as if she spoke nothing but truth and they implored you to listen. Those were what her eyes said before she even opened her mouth. Her sliverly blue hair glinting in soft sunlight. She looks to be no more then a child in that white dress that faded into blue at the bottom. With beads around the neck line. With a beaded necklace around her small neck. With a head dress wrapping around her small head holding a veil in place. With bits of brown leathers done up her arms. She looked very odd. Most children don`t look or act as this one did when they first meet me. I wondered at first about her.

I can see her mouth opening and her soft voice carrying on breeze. " I have come in hopes to change what is to be." At first I thought she was begin cryptic. So I answered in monotone" And what exactly is to be?" I might as well humor the child for now. Till its mother came. She replied in the same as before "The future you think your going to have is not to be. Your real future is to be a monster. Turned insane by learning the truth. I saw it in a vision one of many in fact." Horrified I look down to my hands clinch and unclench them bring them up to look at them. I know This terrifys me more then anything. Its something I dreaded sense the first time I learned I special. I knew I thought I was a monster. But I didnt want to be one. " What did I supposedly learn that could make me do be a supposed monster."

I look up to her and see her shake her head. " I know this is not a future you desire, I came in hopes you would trust me to help you change it. Your friend Genesis is also one whose future I hope to change." her voice soft and gentle and soothing. I look at her slightly confused" Why would Genesis need his future change?" in a slightly puzzled ton I asked. She looked at me" He and Angeal plus one other are to die if the future is not changed. Even you are in danger of such a fate of death should the things remain as they are." I was honestly floored What could cause all this. I had to know what would do or who could cause all of the first class soldiers of shinra do die. She had faint smile on her lips that was meant to reassure" Do not be frighted. We will meet again. But for now think about it I will see you soon." she disappeared and I was on the sister ray once more with my eyes closed and the salty sea breeze. I turn when I hear Genesis speaking. Pain and sadness at the thought of loosing my two friends. I quickly look away from them. I hear him rush off as the VR room gets shut down.

Sitting in my office sorting threw paper work that needed to be done. Ones that could wait another day. I draw in a deep breath hearing the faint click of the pen of my secretary that was outside. Shifting in my chair to try sooth my agitated state. It had been a few hours sense Genesis had departed from the VR room. I could trace the faint scent. Something that reminded me of that, what would you call it illusion? At any rate it only further made me think it was not made up. Which would mean neither was that blasted girl. Or what she said. Slamming my hands down on my desk. I know it won`t help anything but damn it. What she said bothered me more then I thought. It was something I had always feared. I look down at the papers once more when I see one that startles me. Its a missing in action one. I pick it up and read it I run out of the room and to Genesis room. Hopping Angeal will be there.

( Gen pov.)

Turning over in sleep I feel some one gently stroke my cheek. When I hear some one faintly call my name "esis... Genesis..its time to wake up now." Opening my eyes I don`t see my apartment. In fact all i see is what seems like endless starry sky. I see Yeul looking at me I wrap my arms around her" Yeul? what are you doing here?" I sleepily ask looking down at her. Feeling warm and seeing her glowing in a faint light. Looking down and seeing that I too was surrounded in a faint glow. I was about to ask when she placed a finger to my lips" Sephiroth is coming he is worried about you. But before he arrives recite something for me please?" she asked soft. Placing her head on my chest. I know what one. "There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds" I feel her shift her head and look to see her smile." He`s here. You`ll have to wake up now." I feel her disappear.

Cracking my eyes open. I hear banging on the door. It almost sounds frantic. Kinda pissed my dream was interrupted. I get Off the couch. Heading to the door. I opening it looking at a slightly panicked Sephiroth. I wonder what is wrong. Usually its me that is the frist one to go into a tail spin. So what ever it is It must be something big. "Genesis where is Angeal is he here with you? I just got a very disturbing report I need to tell both of you." My cursorily now raised." No hes not Hes down in the training area waiting for Zack to get back from the mission. So he figured to kill time he would train." I feel him yank me by my arm out of the door and to the halls.

"Well I know u think this is important and all. But it couldn't be more important then letting me fixing my hair or my cloths from me sleeping in them" I grumbled. I am not a morning person especially if I`m woken up by people. He whacks my head" I swear your worse then a women Gen" he teases me he has small smile on his face. Before it turns back to the worried look. I see Angeal coming out of the training room. I shout" geal old stick up sliver sadist here has something tell us" I tease him right back. He hates when people call him sadist. but Some times we have to wonder when he gives us mountains of paper work to do. If he doesn't secretly enjoy it. The absolute torture the man gives my hand it is a surprise I`m still able to use it for sword play. Angeal walks to us then points down the hallway" I`ll make us dinner and we can talk." in his gruff voice.I really love my friends voice its just soothing some times

" Oh guess what I heard on the way to my apartment earlier. Looks like one of the Turks is given all the others a hard time so there monitoring them." I don't know why I brought it up it just seem like I was compelled to say it. I see Seph shift his gaze to me raising his eyebrow"That is strange, very strange." Angeal was opening his door. We slipped inside after him." It seems a day for such odd things. I just got a report on my desk... about Zack begin MIA." I stopped in my tracks. I heard geal crash into something " WHAT?"

* * *

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Well this chap 3 of she guides us. its getting interesting isn it. on a quick note. for those who read both discord and this. there is poll going on. it can be found at the top of my profile. it will be on going. so don't forget to vote. Also there is a link to my deviantart it also is holding the same poll.  
where you just comment. the one you want. If by chance You would like to see some one who I did not put up review with there name and I`ll see what I can do.

* * *

( Sephiroth. P.o.V)

It had taken a few hours to calm Angeal down He had been understandably distraught with the news. Genesis had not been of of much help. Tho he he always had been one to overreact. I`m surprised he didn't threaten to burn down the place. Because of them refusing to let us go and search for Zack. I let out a long sigh as I make my way out the training rooms and up to my office.

When a faint voice whispered out "They are coming you should know this. The future will shape to you `re hearts desire Sephiroth. Know what is in yours truly to shape the one you want." Feeling a faint russtiling of wind as tho it were wings of bird taking flight. My eyes turn to scan the room to find the girl. Once again I find her. She is still odd to me. she speaks cryptically. In a tone that is unafraid, and soothing. Her back is to me." Who is coming?" I was curious to know whose supposedly was coming. " And where ?"

"The one`s who would cause you much suffering. Ones who would cause you to die. The one Whom Genesis spoke of and two others. They seek something I have given. " She turns her head to me " They seek to stop me in my attempts to save you and Genesis. They as well are aided by a goddess. But unlike me. There`s is one who revels causing misfortune to others."She holds up and object that is odd to me " this is and oracle drive it will show you the future. One as I see. It will show you if yours has changed or if it is to be as I saw it before. The choice Is yours to make."

I feel the weight of the object in my hands I decide to go put it some place safe where no one can find it. then I have to go see a certain Turk. I have a feeling I`m going to need him to help set a trap for our unwanted visitors that are to arrive. Turning on my heel making soft clicking of my shoes against the tiles I make my way to the Turks offices.

(Genesis pov)

Walking into my apartment I sigh. It really was difficult to try and cheer Angeal up. But he nearly tossed me out after the last attempt stating he was tired and just wanted to sleep. truly he was probably going to mope. When I feel a light brush against my sleeve. I smile I lift my arm and let them walk under it. as the room begins to fade away. I bring my arm down to rest on her shoulder tilting my head down to rest it against hers. Whispering softly " Hello Yeul."

Hours seem to be passing in a place where it seems to always be a fiery sunset. She rests her head against my shoulder As I recite endlessly for her the loveless acts. a small smile lighting up her face. As I hear waves gently sloshing against the shore line in the back round. her eyes turning serious she sits up. suddenly its like it was when we first met. I was on the sister ray once more with my arm out stretched singling for Angeal to wait to attack Seph.I see her from the corner of my eye walking up to me from the seemingly frozen Angeal. "Lumina has been gathering a foot hold into mortal like my self she does not belong. So I to will have to gather. To try and counter act this. So dear Gen. My warrior," she lightly touches my cheek. Stroking it with her thumb she looks at me pleading eyes." You and your friend will help me find those to guide to the correct path. But remember even a Goddess can die." I see the painful truth to this statement in her eyes.

" Sense I can be reborn. My death is never a permanent one. But I`m tasked with bringing even the others back once. They have been judged for trying to kill another of there own kind." She trailed off." i cup her cheek and run my thumb over her Lips to make her be quite for a moment"And I shall be with her in this world and the next. For the goddess is Who I desire. And who`s praise I shall sing. " I lean down and give her a kiss. "I shall be your servant."Giving little kisses between each statement" The most devoted" I smile" till time its self is destroyed."

(some where in Shinra)

Waiting for the intruders to break in was difficult. We had gotten word there was going to be and attempt. sitting in a dark room we kept out eyes on a little TV that was hooked up to stream video feed. When we hear voices in the the hall faint ones. barely detectable at all two sounded like they were arguing. look out into the hall way seeing to hour surprise. The missing Turk and solider. And the AWOL in training. When the door here the owner of the 3rd voice hush thee other too. and To peer into room. Having had motioned for the others to hide when we saw them move closer. When Zack started to speak. We remain hidden as Zack Cloud and Reno to scout out the room.

* * *

to be continued

once again reminding you to do the poll so you can see who u want as a the god or goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

well I want to thank those who took part in the poll I did for the gods and goddess. For my two stories. Here is the long awaited for chap4

* * *

The legends speak of many gods and goddess. None more famous then the two who where fated to be lovers. At every turn it seem to be tested weather or not they would be together. For endless trails were put in place. None really know anymore what they where. Only that should you find your self on the end of there meddling you will find your self with a love that not even the fates could break. It is said that even the immortal gods and goddess fall under the influence. But none can say fur sure. Far to many eons have pasted int-between the time they were worshiped and like many others things it has faded into only legends.

* * *

(Seph pov.)

It had been three days sense the disturbance in Shinra. With a sigh I look out the window. Gen and geal had not taken the news well. Though Gen took it a bit better then geal. I wish I knew how to set things right so he wasent suffering. When I feel the gentle fluttering that singles Yeul is coming. I wait for her to come As I hear the faint little splatter of droplets against the glass of my office. It looks like today forcast would be incorrect. I sigh.

But for some reason I get the feeling that Tseng and Rude have been more closed off sense then. Almost as if they have something to hide. Though nothing seems to be giving me warning bells. Such as when I heard the statement Gen said the day before the break in. But honestly If I hadn`t been there I wouldn`t have believed it myself. All three of those who broke in were missing Shrina employs. Not to mention All where said to be AWOL. Or some how missing. Just what had happened to cause all of this. I couldn`t wrap my brain around it. I shake my head. I get up from my seat. I put the papers I had been trying to work on away in a neat file for later. It was the details of mission Zack and Cloud were supposed to have been on.

I head to the door flicking off the lights. I stare out the window for a moment. For some reason I can`t seem to stop looking at the city as of late. It`s almost as if I feel like I`m waiting for something to happen. I shake my head and sigh. Heading down the hall. I make my way to the Stairs so I can head to Angeals apartment.

(Gen Pov)  
I read loveless quietly in the corner watching as Angeal mopes and generally sulks in the couch. mumbling in his hands. When I hear the soft woosh of the door. I tuck my book away. Standing up I make my way to the door. I see Seph and my beloved he too was chosen to protect her. It should anger me. But honestly When I see her It all just melts away as if it was never there. I whisper to Seph." He hasn`t moved sense you left. Nor has there been any improvement sense you told him."With that I bow to Yeul at the waist and "shall we?" Heading out I see Seph head to the window and stare out and down at the city.

Taking her hand I lead her down the empty coders to the VRS room. I had something I wanted to show her. it was simulation of my home town. I just wanted her to see it. I can`t shake the feeling off. Something has been feeling more like induced potent liqueur. But then again Angeal always said I would get love sick with as he put it goddess types. Perhaps that was it? Oh well it doesn`t matter. Putting in the code. We enter into the camber. I enter further into the room. and put in the code for the simulation I want.

I start to whisper different loveless versus to her. As she wraps her arms around me. I see her eyes light up as the room takes on the look of my home town.

(Some where in midgar)

Two figures appeared out of no where. One was male with soft blond hair and stubble. With glowing reddish pink eyes. Dressed a dark coat with gloves and and a necklace. His companion. A girl with slightly dark pink hair. Wearing Pink and white dress with gold bracelets that went around her upper arms. With matching pink and white gloves. She to had a necklace. It matched the males. Her glowing pink as well.

They linked there hands together and began to walk down the street. Male turning his head slightly to the girl." Hey Serah do you think they noticed by now?" Serah smiled softly resting her head on his arm as they walked. Her soft voice caring over the noise city and the rain that had been pouring down for the last hour now. "I`m not sure Snow. But even if they have its not like they can really change it." Snow chuckled slightly shaking his head. " How true. But after all. Who would want to. It`s not every day we personally get involved in such matters." He wrapped his free arm around one of her arms that circled his arms. And smiled at her.

"Although I doubt Yeul will much care. Lumina how ever I swear shes a demon." He said with a slight chuckle.

(some where unknown)

" I see so even the lovers have gone." A monotone voice stated. A figure stood looking into nothing really. There body covered in shadows. The pool in floor showing the images of the world that lay below. Flickering from one to another."The god of hunters, The goddess of chaos and discord. The lovers. The goddess of life and death and rebirth." The figure gaze turned to the pool." I shall see what is to come."

* * *

I wonder oh how do. Just who could this figure be. What roles do these people have. whats to come next stay tuned to find out

to be continued


End file.
